DESTINY
by aciw98
Summary: Sebuah takdir, sebuah pilihan, sebuah akhir, sebuah pertemuan. Ketika Luhan mendapat sebuah kesempatan untuk merubah masa depan, akankah pilihannya menjadi akhir kisah mereka? Ataukah sang takdir berkata lain dalam pertemuan mereka selanjutnya? [HUNHAN! / BOYS LOVE / Fantasy / Hurt/Comfort / RnR?]
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINY**

By

aciw98

.

 **Cast**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

.

 **Genre**

Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

 **Warning**

Boys love!

Karakter tokoh hanya buatan author semata yang mungkin berbeda dengan karakter aslinya.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Plot is mine, story is mine, and cast belong to them self. Don't copy! Don't plagiarize!

.

 **Summary**

Sebuah takdir, sebuah pilihan, sebuah akhir, sebuah pertemuan. Ketika Luhan mendapat sebuah kesempatan untuk merubah masa depan, akankah pilihannya menjadi akhir kisah mereka? Ataukah sang takdir berkata lain dalam pertemuan mereka selanjutnya? "Selamat tinggal Sehun, kuharap kau akan selalu bahagia."-Luhan. "Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan."-Sehun.

.

.

Happy reading^^

* * *

 _Beginning of the end_

* * *

Semua manusia memilik batas kesabaran, batas kelelahan, batas sebuah pengorbanan. Ada kalanya mereka menyerah ketika semesta tak pernah memberi kebahagiaan. Tidak hanya satu atau dua, puluhan atau ratusan, melainkan ribuan senja mereka lewati dalam kesendirian. Lalu kapan saatnya? Hingga tiba waktu mereka sampai pada titik batas kehidupan.

Setidaknya sebuah air yang mengaliri sungai memilik akhir tujuan yaitu lautan, sebuah akhir pasti yang dimiliki sang air dalam kehidupan. Lalu jika mereka memilih sebuah akhir yaitu kebahagiaan, akankan semesta memberinya sedikit keringanan? Dapatkah sebuah pilihan menjadi akhir yang pasti bagi mereka?

Seandainya diberi sebuah kesempatan, akankah mereka memilih sebuah keputusan yang benar? Tak bisakah hanya menikmati hari ini, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hari esok? Setidaknya sedikitlah egois dan pikirkan diri sendiri, jangan terpacu pada kehidupan dan kebahagiaan orang lain. Bukan hanya dia, kaupun berhak bahagia, Luhan.

.

Hari yang melelahkan karena jadwal yang begitu padat untuk diselesaikan, berharap bertemu seseorang untuk sekedar meringankan. Namun kesendirian yang lagi-lagi ditemukan, dalam sebuah ruangan kesunyian kembali dirasakan. Luhan berbaring merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, setidaknya masih ada tempat untuk menggantikan seseorang.

Sebuah deringan telfon membuat matanya terbuka yang semula tertutup karena rasa lelah, tangannya asal menggapai ponsel yang ada di atas nakas. Tiba-tiba beranjak ketika melihat sebuah panggilan video dari seseorang yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan, tanpa berfikir hal lain Luhan langsung menjawab panggilannya walau kondisinya saat ini terlihat begitu menghawatirkan.

"Sehun-ah."

" _Hyung_ ~"

Hanya mendengar sebuah kata, hanya melihat sebuah layar, senyum Luhan berkembang begitu lebar. Sumber kebahagiaan, sumber kehidupan, ia rasakan kehadirannya walau hanya melalui benda persegi panjang. Walau jarak begitu dominan, namun sebuah rasa tak dapat dikalahkan. Setidaknya rasa lelah berkurang, setidaknya sebuah hati kembali tenang.

" _Hyung apa kau begitu lelah? Wajahmu terlihat jelek."_

"Tapi kau mencintaiku."

Sehun membolakan matanya di sebrang sana, sejak kapan Luhannya dapat membuatnya tersipu seperti seorang gadis. Biasanya sehun yang akan melakukannya, tapi ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaan karena perbuatan kekasihnya. Sehun mengelak dan mengalihkan pembicaraan pada topik lain, hey ia hanya tak ingin terus menerus dalam keadaan tersipu, sedikit memalukan.

" _Kau sudah makan malam?"_

"Aku sedang melakukannya."

" _Dimana? Aku tak melihat ada makanan di sana."_

"Melihatmu, membuatku kenyang."

" _Hyuuung_ ~ _cepatlah makan, aku tak ingin melihatmu kurus."_

"Tapi kau mencintaiku."

Lagi-lagi Sehun dibuat tercengang, mengapa Luhannya begitu pandai memainkan kata. Apa Luhan menyantap makanan yang salah? Atau ia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya berubah? Sekali lagi Sehun mengabaikan, ia yang dominan di sini ingat.

" _Bagaimana dengan mandi? Jangan katakan kau akan langsung terlelap tanpa membersihkan diri."_

"Aku bisa melakukan itu, tapi aku tak bisa terlelap jika tak melihat wajahmu."

" _Hyuuung_ ~ _kau benar-benar bau asal kau tau."_

"Tapi kau mencintaiku."

" _Fine, baiklah, aku memang mencintaimu, sangat, oke? Tapi berhentilah bermain-main karena aku serius hyung. Aku tak ingin melihatmu sakit dan semakin kurus, aku memang tak terlalu mengutamakan kebersihan, tapi apa kita berdua akan begitu? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada tempat tinggal kita saat kita tinggal bersama nanti?"_

Luhan terdiam, baru saja ia tersenyum karena melihat kekasihnya yang begitu berisik. Sehun begitu cuek dan diam terhadap orang lain, namun saat Luhan yang berada disisinya maka seorang bocahlah yang harus dihadapi. Namun semua senyuman luntur dari wajah Luhan karena sebuah kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan di akhir.

Bersama? Apa mereka yakin dapat bersama hingga akhir? Luhan selalu berfikir, akan akhir bahagia yang mereka miliki. Namun di awal yang mereka temui ialah sebuah perpisahan jarak, Luhan tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan ditemuinya di akhir nanti. Terlalu diliputi dengan bayangannya di masa mendatang, Luhan tak menyadari telah mengabaikan seseorang dalam diam. Sehun hanya dapat menatap Luhan penuh tanda tanya, akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang berubah pada kekasihnya.

" _Lu? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"_

"Sehun-ah."

" _Kenapa?"_

"Ayo kita akhiri di sini."

Sehun terkejut bukan main, meskipun kalimat itu dapat mengartikan beberapa hal namun ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan. Lagi-lagi mencoba mengabaikan lalu mengalihkan, mungkin Luhan terlalu lelah dengan kegiatannya hari ini. Mencoba mengalah karena tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, mengolah kata agar tak berkesan terluka.

" _Sepertinya kau lelah, kalau begitu istirahatlah. Besok pagi akan kuhubungi lagi."_

"Sehun kumohon."

" _Kau benar-benar butuh istirahat Lu, besok setelah semuanya membaik kita bicarakan lagi, oke?"_

"Tidak, apa kau akan tetap seperti ini Sehun? Apa kau tak lelah? Apa kau tak ingin bahagia?"

" _Aku bahagia memilikimu, Luhan!"_

"Ck, omong kosong! Bagaimana kau bisa bahagia? Kau hanya memaksakan diri untuk bahagia. Kau tak pernah Sehun, dan tak akan pernah."

" _Kau yang berhenti Luhan! Berhentilah bicara omong kosong seolah kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu dengan mudah!"_

"Aku bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia Sehun. Dan kau tak akan pernah bahagia jika bersamaku. Kapan kau akan mengerti?"

" _Kau yang tidak mengerti Luhan! Aku selalu bahagia jika kau berada di sisiku."_

"Dan aku tidak pernah lagi di sana, kau ingat? Aku tak pernah bisa berada di sisimu lagi Sehun, kumohon."

" _Tidak, aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu kali ini Luhan. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan pastikan kita dapat hidup bersama. Kumohon, percayalah padaku. Tunggulah lebih lama lagi hingga saat itu tiba, maka kita akan bahagia. Kau bisa kan, Lu?"_

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar keluar dari bibir Luhan, percayalah Luhan dapat melakukannya walau ia harus menunggu ribuan tahun untuk bersama. Hanya saja, ia tak dapat terus menyaksikan bagaimana terlukanya Sehun berjuang untuk dirinya, Sehun selalu mengorbankan segala untuknya, namun yang ia dapat lakukan hanyalah sebuah kesalahan.

Luhan menatap bagaimana putus asanya Sehun di dalam layar, lagi-lagi ia mengoreskan luka. Sungguh, bukan keinginannya menyakiti Sehun walau tanpa sengaja. Namun seakan takdirnya menjadi sebuah duri, yang membawa infeksi ketika menusuk sang jari.

"Aku tak tau Sehun, aku tak ingin menjanjikan hal yang tak dapat aku pastikan."

" _Kumohon Lu, berhentilah seolah semua tindakan yang kau lakukan benar. Apa tak cukup kau pergi dari sisiku tanpa persetujuan dan kini kau akan pergi dari hidupku?"_

"Kau yang lebih mengerti mengapa aku melakukan itu Sehun!"

" _Tidak, aku tidak mengerti Luhan! Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa kau memutuskan hal itu. Apa kau tak pernah mencintaiku?"_

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, bagaimana bisa pertanyaan konyol itu keluar dari mulut Sehunnya? Bagaimana bisa Sehun seolah tak percaya pada dirinya? Lalu apakah benar jika selama ini yang Luhan lakukan hanya menambah beban? Atau ia memang tak pernah mencintai Sehun? Berbagai spekulasi terbesit dalam pikirannya, Luhan bahkan seakan tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

" _Jika kau mencintaiku maka bertahanlah, setidaknya kau dapat tetap mendukungku dari kejauhan. Aku tak ingin memperumit masalah, kau benar-benar harus beristirahat Lu. Aku akan menutupnya, kau tidurlah, besok akan kuhubungi lagi, aku mencintaimu, have a nice dream my little deer."_

Dan Luhan kembali ditemani kesunyian, ia begitu bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan semua hal itu pada orang yang jelas-jelas hanya dapat bernafas karenanya. Luhan menarik dan menghela nafas kasar, melempar ponselnya asal di atas ranjang. Terlalu banyak fikiran yang melayang, terlalu banyak beban yang ia topang. Mungkin Sehun benar, ia hanya terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan.

Tak berniat membersihkan diri walau sang kekasih telah meminta sebelumnya, Luhan hanya terlalu lelah untuk beranjak. Menarik selimut menyamankan diri dalam kehangatan, Luhan berusaha terlelap dalam damai. Walau agak sulit baginya, ia harus memaksakan untuk menjaga kesehatan. Masih ada esok yang harus ia selesaikan, dan akan masih ada esok yang selanjutnya pula baginya menunggu dalam kesendirian. Dengan sebuah tetesan air mata luhan mulai terpejam, disambut sang bunga tidur yang mengiringinya dalam sebuah mimpi yang begitu panjang.

.

.

"Hei~"

" _Little deer_ ~"

"Luhan~"

"Xi Luhan~"

"Bangunlah~"

"Oh kurasa rusa kecil kita terlalu lelap dalam tidurnya."

Luhan agak terusik dalam tidurnya ketika seseorang mencoba membangunkannya, Luhan tak bergeming atapun berniat bangun dari tidurnya, hanya saja ketika merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengelus lembut pipinya, Luhan merasa harus mengakhiri kenikmatannya. Matanya mulai terbuka perlahan, membiasakan diri terhadap sinar yang tersorot padanya. Pandangannya agak kabur, mengedipkan beberapa kali dan mulai nampak jelas penglihatan.

Hal pertama yang Luhan lihat ialah sosok wanita cantik berambut panjang memakai gaun putih di hadapannya. Luhan kira itu mimpi, sehingga ia hanya mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mengingat siapa wanita yang masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Namun sebuah senyuman terlukiskan, disitulah Luhan tau ini kenyataan, Luhan beranjak dari tidurnya dan tiba-tiba tertegun saat menyadari dimana ia berada.

Semua pemandangan tampak begitu putih dan bersih, Luhan terbaring di atas tumpukan benda yang terlihat seperti gumpalan awan di langit. Pikirannya menerawang ke segala kemungkinan, mungkin ia telah melewati masa kematian. Pandangannya tertuju kembali pada sosok wanita di hadapannya, itu semakin jelas karena ia pikir wanita itu adalah bidadari, terlihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Dimana ini?"

"Surga, mungkin?"

Ahh Luhan mengerti sekarang, perkiraannya ternyata benar. Jadi dia memang berada di surga bersama salah satu bidadari, tapi mengapa tempat ini begitu sepi? Terbesit sebuah pemikiran jika ini surga maka ia telah mati, tapi bagaimana bisa ia mati? Apa malaikat pencabut nyawa menjemputnya saat ia sedang tertidur? Tapi Luhan tak mengingat apapun, yang ia ingat hanya... ia tertidur setelah perdebatannya dengan Sehun, hanya itu.

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

"Oh tidak tidak, kau belum mati Luhan."

"Lalu kenapa aku berada di surga?"

"Kau percaya sekarang berada di surga? Oh ayolah Luhan, surga seribu kali lebih indah dari tempat ini. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu dimana ini, aku hanya datang untuk menyelesaikan tugasku."

Luhan hanya terpaku dalam diam, pasalnya ia tak bisa mencerna semua yang dikatakan wanita itu dalam sekali tanggap. Siapa wanita itu? Mengapa ia mengetahui namanya? Lalu tugas apa yang harus ia selesaikan? Luhan hanya menatap wanita itu kebingungan dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang terputar dalam pikiran.

"Bertanyalah satu-satu Luhan, aku akan menjawab semuanya."

Ohh Luhan semakin merinding sekarang, apa wanita itu memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran? Jika begitu maka Luhan harus berhenti berpikir hal-hal aneh di hadapannya, namun keadaan ini terlalu membuat Luhan kebingungan. Maka Luhan mulai membenahi isi pikirannya, ia susun hal-hal penting yang ia inginkan lebih dahulu sebuah penjelasan.

"Siapa kau?"

"Peri, mungkin?"

"Mengapa jawabanmu tak meyakinkan?"

"Eumm, aku bingung menjelaskannya Luhan. Aku hanya seseorang yang diutus untuk membantumu."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, seorang peri yang diutus untuk membantunya, apa itu masuk akal? Mungkin ini hanya mimpi, ya Luhan hanya perlu terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun wajah wanita di hadapannya begitu meyakinkan, meskipun ini terdengar tak logis Luhan masih tak mengerti mengapa harus dia.

"Membantuku? Untuk?"

"Merubah masa depan."

"Apa?"

"Kau pria yang beruntung Luhan, keadaan memang tak adil bagimu maka dari itu kau diberi kesempatan untuk mengubahnya sesuai keinginanmu."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Sehun, Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Luhan semakin mengerutkan keningnya, mengubah masa depan kemudian Sehun? Luhan tak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita di hadapannya, namun tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya, Luhan mulai mengerti perlahan. Tapi hal apa yang harus ia ubah? Kapan tepatnya? Dimana tempatnya? Luhan bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Sebuah kesempatan telah diberi, menunggu pilihan dengan keyakinan diri. Sebuah takdir yang menentukan akhir, bagaimana semesta bertindak adil. Seseorang yang menjadi _priority_ , lagi-lagi menjadi _boomerang_ dalam diri. Seakan membuang sang egois, namun kesalahan kembali terlukis. Mencoba memberi kebahagiaan, walau ia yang paling membutuhkan.

Luhan menatap sang wanita di hadapannya dengan sorot mata yang tajam, Luhan tau tanpa perlu ia koarkan pilihannya, wanita itu akan mengetahui isi pikirannya. Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya, terkejut seolah tak mengerti mengapa hal itu yang menjadi pilihan Luhan. Namun Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan, ia paham bagaimana akhir yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Kau yakin Luhan? Aku kira kau memilih untuk kembali kesisinya, namun... aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Luhan."

"Aku yakin, jadi tolong bawa aku ke hari itu."

"Baiklah, ku harap kau takkan menyesal Luhan."

"Tak akan."

.

.

Sebuah cahaya kemudian kegelapan, mulai tersadar dengan sesuatu yang menyilaukan. Lagi-lagi terbangun dalam ketidaksadaran, namun keramaian yang kini berada di hadapan. Pemandangan ramai dengan lalu-lalang, mungkin seseorang yang pergi ataupun pulang. Berakhir mengakhiri sebuah awal, dengan bandara sebagai pilihan.

Hari dimana sebuah awal, menjadi akhir sebuah pilihan. Tepat hari ini, kesempatan yang membuka lebar sebuah impian ia singkirkan. Setelah mengalahkan ratusan siswa pilihan, Luhan salah satu yang beruntung mendapat kesempatan. Namun ia kembali untuk menggantikan, karena pilihan lain yang berada di depan.

Bandara ramai dengan begitu banyak kegiatan, terlihat segerombolan yang sibuk dalam antrian. Namun satu orang memisahkan, melangkah mundur karena sebuah pilihan. Luhan salah satu siswa beruntung yang dapat mengikuti pertukaran pelajar, namun siapa sangka sesuatu dimasa depan dapat mengubah minatnya pergi ke negeri sebrang. Dan kini ia menatap teman-teman di hadapan, tersenyum tipis dan meyakinkan diri untuk pergi meninggalkan.

Inilah pilihannya, karena ia fikir semua berawal dari impiannya. Luhan ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, ia pikir kesempatannya akan ia dapat jika ia mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke korea, di korea mungkin akan lebih mudah baginya menggapai impian. Namun ternyata sesuatu menjadi rintangan dalam perjalanan, maka Luhan memutuskan untuk mengubur semua impian.

"Kau yakin Luhan? Jika kau berbalik sekarang maka kau akan melupakan semuanya, kau akan melupakan impianmu, kau akan melupakan kenangan yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, kau akan melupakan Sehun begitu pula sebaliknya"

"Aku yakin, disinilah semua berawal. Jika aku tak pernah menginginkan menjadi seorang penyanyi, menginjakkan kakiku di negeri itu, maka aku tidak akan pernah bertemu Sehun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan yang paling penting tidak akan ada yang terluka."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Jika Sehun begitu, akupun sama. Kau tau arti Sehun bagiku."

Luhanpun berbalik mulai melangkah dengan menarik koper digenggamannya, ya disinilah sebuah awal akan berakhir. Tak ada yang terluka, tak ada yang kecewa, semua akan baik-baik saja karena sebuah pilihan telah ditetapkan. Sebuah perpisahan tanpa adanya pertemuan begitu menyakitkan, jika ia tau ini yang terakhir maka sebelumnya ia tak akan memancing sebuah perdebatan.

"Selamat tinggal Sehun, kuharap kau akan selalu bahagia."

Diiringi dengan sebuah tangisan Luhan melangkah semakin menjauh, ia tau ini sulit untuknya namun ia pikir inilah yang terbaik baginya. Namun sebuah akhir tak ditentukan oleh sebuah pilihan, melainkan takdir yang akan membawanya pada pertemuan. Lagi-lagi kesalahan dilakukan, tanpa mengubah satu hal dimasa depan.

" _Kufikir kau telah salah memilih Luhan, seharusnya kau kembali bukan pergi. Aku penasaran bagaimana akhir yang kalian miliki."_

.

∞∞ **DESTINY** ∞∞

.

Sebuah ruangan dengan tempat tidur yang tak terlalu besar, seseorang terbaring dengan helaan nafas yang kasar. Luhan terbangun dengan perasaan yang tak pernah berubah, seolah melewati hal penting yang membuat hatinya gundah. Duduk di pinggiran menundukkan kepala dengan tangan sebagai topangan, memejamkan mata berusaha mengingat hal yang telah dilupakan.

Beberapa tahun terlewati semenjak ia memutuskan untuk tak pergi, namun alasan masih tak ditemui mengapa ia melewati kesempatan dan kembali. Ia mengingat bagaimana perjuangan menjadi salah satu siswa pilihan, namun dengan ringannya ia melepas sebuah kesempatan. Tak ada rasa penyesalan, hanya bersarang sebuah rasa penasaran.

Tak ada lagi sebuah impian, hanya mengerjakan suatu kesenangan. Masih terasa ketika seorang penyanyi menjadi sang mimpi, namun kini seorang barista yang ia tekuni. Terlalu mendadak atas sebuah perubahan, membuat luhan merubah pilihan dalam kesingkatan. Menekuni hal baru sebagai pengganti, melupakan hal lama yang telah terlewati.

Pukul delapan menjadi kebiasaan, untuk melakukan aktifitas keseharian. Luhan menekuni bagaimana ia menuntut ilmu untuk _study_ , karena tak terbagi dalam mimpinya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Setelah lulus Luhan melakukan hal yang disukai, membuka kedai kopi untuk memulai sebuah inti.

Luhan menjadi seorang barista sekaligus pemilik dari salah satu kedai yang selalu ramai dengan pengunjung, waktunya banyak ia habiskan di dalam kedai untuk bekerja dari pada bersantai untuk merebahkan punggung. Hari ini _weekend_ itu artinya lebih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan, walau mampu untuk menggajih seorang barista lain namun Luhan tetap melakukannya sendiri agar tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan percuma.

Luhan pria yang ramah pada semua orang, itu mengapa kedainya menjadi pilihan untuk sekedar bersantai bagi orang yang berlalu-lalang. Namun tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana ia saat sendiri, dengan tatapan kosong tanpa terlukis sebuah senyuman Luhan terdiam seolah kehilangan jati diri. Selama beberapa tahun Luhan berusaha mengingat, akan hal penting apa yang ia lewat. Namun lagi-lagi sebuah jalan buntu yang ia dapat, tanpa sebuah cahaya yang ia Lihat.

Berulangkali mencoba mengabaikan, namun terlalu besar rasa penasaran. Pergi di pagi hari, bekerja di siang hari, dan kembali di malam hari, kebiasaan yang selalu Luhan lakukan namun entah mengapa selalu merasa ada rongga besar yang tertinggal. Selalu mengulang sebuah persiapan namun tak pernah menemukan kekurangan, walau mengetahui itu akan terulang ia tetap akan selalu melakukan.

.

.

Luhan tak menyangka kedainya begitu ramai dengan pengunjung, Luhan kira ia hanya akan bekerja hingga pukul sepuluh malam, namun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam dan belum terlihat para pengunjung yang berniat meninggalkan tempat. Pukul satu Luhan baru saja selesai membersihkan kedai, para pegawai lainnya Luhan izinkan pulang karena sudah larut malam.

Setelah mengunci pintu kedai Luhan mulai berjalan untuk pulang, Luhan sengaja memilih apartemen yang dekat dengan kedainya agar dapat berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan ketika diperjalanan. Ini benar-benar larut malam dan keadaan sekitar begitu sepi total, ketika Luhan mencapai persimpangan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Luhan terjatuh karena sebuah benturan, pantatnya mendarat dengan mulus di atas aspal trotoar. Bukan Luhan, namun pria itu yang menabraknya, Luhan hanya berjalan perlahan namun pria itu berjalan seperti mengejar keterlambatan. Pria itu terkejut dan membantu Luhan bangkit, kemudian menunduk dan menggumamkan kata sebagai permintaan maaf.

Luhan tak tau bahasa apa yang digunakan pria itu, tapi secara tidak langsung Luhan mengerti arti kata yang diucapkannya. Ketika pria itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, Luhan penasaran bagaimana rupa sang lawan dibalik topi yang dikenakan. Saat terpampang jelas wajah di hadapan, Luhan terdiam atas perasaan yang membingungkan.

Wajah itu, mata, hidung, bibir, bahkan garis rahangnya terasa tak asing dalam pandangan, seolah hal yang dilupakan telah kembali ia dapatkan, sebuah rongga besar seakan tertutup tanpa penjelasan. Luhan terpaku pada sosok pria yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, namun hatinya menghangat seolah ia menemukan rumah untuknya kembali pulang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya."

Luhan tak mengerti mengapa seakan ia dapat memahami bahkan menggunakan bahasa yang ia tak ketahui, namun logikanya seolah terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang baru ia temukan malam ini. Pria itu menatap Luhan intens dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, ada hal yang menarik pria itu untuk mengenal Luhan lebih jauh. Pria itu tau bagaimana karakternya menghadapi orang baru, namun rasanya aneh karena seakan ia telah mengenalnya begitu lama.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau mengenaliku?"

"Ahh ti-tidak, aku tak mengenalimu, maaf."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Luhan, Xi Luhan."

" _Little deer,_ hm? Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan."

Sehun tersenyum, menatap hangat pria di hadapannya dengan mata yang berbinar. Melihat dengan detail bagian wajah pria di hadapannya, mata rusa yang bebinar, hidung yang pas proporsinya, dan terakhir ia melihat bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang terawat rapi. Sedangkan Luhan mengerutkan keningnya menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya, yang membuat Sehun terpaksa harus menahan tawa.

Sehun? Seakan Luhan tak asing dengan nama seseorang di hadapannya, Luhan berusaha keras mengingat hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Sebuah ingatan Luhan dapatkan ketika tanpa sengaja melihat hal _booming_ dari sns dalam ponselnya tadi pagi. Luhan mengerti mengapa ia pulang selarut ini hari ini, karena EXO, salah satu _boygrup_ terkenal yang sedang menyelenggarakan tur konsernya di kota kelahirannya. Dan kini tanpa ketidaksengajaan, ia bersama salah satu anggotanya karena sebuah pertemuan yang telah ditakdirkan.

Luhan tersenyum saat menyadari pria di hadapannya ialah idol terkenal, Luhan tak terlalu tertarik dengan profesinya hanya tak menyangka akan bertemu dalam keadaan yang tak terduga. Seakan mengenal begitu akrab, mereka melanjutkan perbincangan dihiasi senyuman dan tawa yang menggelegar. Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang wanita di ujung jalan memperhatikan setiap hal yang mereka lakukan, dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlukiskan wanita itu bergumam.

" _Sudah kukatakan kau memilih pilihan yang salah Luhan, seharusnya kau memilih hari dimana kau pergi dari sisinya dan ubahlah agar kau dapat kembali bersamanya. Tapi kau memilih pergi, kau tak pernah tau takdirmu dan Sehun akan selalu bertemu, Luhan._ "

Tuhan tidak akan merubah nasib suatu kaum jika mereka tak berusaha mengubahnya. Takdir dan nasib merupakan dua hal yang berbeda, begitupula dengan cara untuk mendapatkannya sangat berbeda. Sebuah nasib dapat diubah asal ada kemauan, Luhan mendapat kesempatan untuk mengubah namun melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Seolah takdir dapat ia ubah tanpa adanya pertemuan, namun ia tak menyadari bukan takdir melainkan nasib yang mendapat sebuah perubahan. Pertemuannya dengan Sehun bukanlah sebuah nasib yang dapat ia ubah, melainkan takdir yang telah ditetapkan untuknya walau dengan cara yang berbeda. Luhan dan Sehun, dua pria yang telah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, memulai sebuah awal dari akhir sebuah pilihan. Takdir seperti apa yang sedang menunggu mereka di depan? Semua itu masih tetap dirahasiakan.

.

.

End!

RnR?

.

.

HAPPY HUNHAN DAY :*

Semoga hunhan bahagia, hhs bahagia, semua orang bahagia ({})

Tadinya pengen bikin sad ending, tapi kehidupan asli hunhan cukup sad masa dibikin sad juga di fiksinya sih(?) :v

Terimakasih untuk yang sekedar mampir melihat-lihat memberi review, fav, maupun fol (kalau ada :v) saya masih banyak kekurangan, jadi kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :)

gomawo~

~salam. aciw


	2. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION!

Hello everyone~

This is Aciw ^-^/

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena tiba-tiba memasukan pengumuman ini ke semua fiksi yang saya unggah. Karena saya juga tidak mungkin tiba-tiba hilang haha, takutnya ada yang nyariin *pede*. Okee kita langsung ke inti masalahnya aja yaa..

1 Saya ingin menghapus akun ffn saya, jadi bolehkah saya meminta tolong pada kalian untuk laporkan saya pada pihak ffn? Agar akun saya dihapus oleh mereka :) saya tidak tahu cara ini akan berhasil atau tidak tanpa saya melanggar kebijakan ffn, tapi saya ingin mencobanya, jadi maukah kalian membantu saya? saya akan sangat berterimkasih (dan jika cara ini tidak berhasil mungkin saya hanya akan menghapus semua fiksi yang saya unggah)

2 Saya juga akan menghapus semua akun sosial media saya yang saya pakai untuk bershipper ria seperti ig, line, dsb. Kecuali wattpad karena disana saya hanya menulis one cast, jadi klau ada yang butuh saya bisa pm kesana.

3 Saya akan berhenti atau keluar dari dunia pershipper-an :') good bye~

Okee hanya tiga hal saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, dan saya akan menjelaskan kenapa. Anggap saja saya mendapat hidayah dan bertobat :) ini juga keputusan yang tidak mudah, tapi alhamdulillah saya punya keyakinan untuk berhenti, saya hanya berhenti menjadi fujoshi bukan berhenti menjadi exol, jadi saya masih tetap mendukung EXO.

Jika, ini hanya jika, jika kalian menemukan fiksi saya terunggah dimanapun itu entah ffn, wattpad, wordpress, atau apapun itu, sudah dipastikan BUKAN SAYA yang mengunggahnya dan mereka hanya MEMPLAGIAT, dan jika mereka pihak yang mengunggah mengklaim mendapat izin untuk mengunggah, sudah dipastikan mereka berbohong, karena saya tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun untuk mengunggahnya dimanapun. Jadi, bagi kalian yang menemukannya tolong tegur mereka dan beritahu saya di wattpad :)

Saya benar-benar meminta maaf pada reader saya di The Light and The Darkness karena saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fiksi saya itu, maaf saya tidak bisa memenuhi kata-kata saya sebelumnya, maaf jika saya mengecewakan kalian, maaf jika ada kalimat saya yang menyakiti kalian, saya benar-benar meminta maaf pada kalian yang menunggu lanjutannya, tapi jika kalian penasaran bagaimana akhirnya kalian bisa pm saya di wattpad dan saya akan menceritakan intinya kepada kalian.

Saya juga berterimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca, follow, dan favorite fiksi saya, saya benar-benar berterimakasih atas dukungan kalian, maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu-persatu, tapi saya tidak akan melupakan jasa kalian selama saya menjadi author di ffn :)

Terakhir, sampai bertemu lagi dengan nama yang berbeda dilain waktu, good bye everyone~


End file.
